


Home Alone on a Spaceship

by Baykit



Series: Discord OC's [4]
Category: Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, Home Alone Inspired Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: While left alone on the Starlight Brigade base, Grace, Sam and Mino decide to set up traps in case of an intruder. They never expected for them to be used.The OCs Grace and Sam belong to @cosmicgalaxyrose on Instagram.
Series: Discord OC's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784812
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Grace was nervous. She knew she really didn’t have a reason to be nervous. Even with most of the brigade members off base, this was still one of the safest places in the entire galaxy to be. Still, the quiet was rather unnerving. She hugged her stuffy closer, sinking into the pillows on her bed. She could do this. Her papa had said he was so proud of her when she said she would okay on her own for a while. She just had to focus on her breathing. In and out. In and out.

“Grace!” Sam yelled from underneath her bed.

Grace gave a yelp of surprise and nearly fell over. She poked her head over the edge of the bed and saw Sam’s grinning face looking up at her. Her dark green hair frizzed into a static-y halo around her head, matching the green scales that rimmed her face.

“See Mino, I told you she’d be holed up in here,” Sam said.

“Yeah, yeah you were right,” Mino’s muffled voice replied.

Then Mino’s head popped out from under her bed. His ruffled brown hair stuck out even more then usual, even the fur on his fox like ears seemed to be standing on end. He flipped himself onto his back so he was looking up at Sam. At least she assumed he was looking at her as his too long bangs fell neatly over his eyes, his dark brown freckles poking out from underneath.

“Come on Sam, the adults are gone and you’re going to stay holed up in here the whole time?” Mino asked.

“Y-you have a better idea?” Grace asked.

Sam and Mino gave her a set of matching mischievous looking grins that made her both excited and nervous.

“Weelll,” Sam said.

“With the adults gone the base is vulnerable right?” Mino said.

“So, we were thinking,” Sam said.

“We could…fortify the defensives a bit,” Mino finished.

“B-but aren’t there automated defenses?” Grace said.

“Well, sure, but it couldn’t hurt to spice things up a bit, right?” Sam said.

“Come on, it will be fun!” Mino said.

Grace hesitated a bit longer and she heard a slight poofing noise. When she looked down there were now two Sam’s looking up at her.

“Plleeaassse,” the two Sam’s chorused.

“O-okay,” Grace relented.

The two Sam’s cheered and with another poof Mino changed back into his original form before scooching back under the bed. Sam waited for Grace to crawl under the bed as well before crawling back under herself. Grace just spotted Mino’s fluffy brown fox tail disappearing into the open vent that was under her bed and she quickly crawled after him. She heard the tapping sound of Sam bringing up the rear as the journeyed through the vents.

Finally, they reached their destination, the storage closet where Mino lived. When Mino had first arrived the he was a stowaway on one of their cargo ships. He had quickly made himself at home on the base, using the ventilation system to get around and his powers of transformation when it was an emergency. However, Grace was fairly certain that most of the brigade had figured out that Mino was living on base at this point and they probably wouldn’t be too upset if he actually introduced himself. Either way, Mino insisted on remaining the base rumor and staying as hidden as possible.

Mino’s storage closet, or his den as he called it, was hidden at the very edge of the base. He had slowly emptied it of cleaning supplies and filled with everything he liked. One corner was a pile of stolen blankets and pillows. The walls were decorated with various shiny objects he had collected, some Grace suspected were stolen jewelry that she hoped weren’t too valuable. The remaining space was an odd tangled mess of odds and ends that neither Sam nor Grace could hope to make out. It was against this heap that Mino now proudly stood.

“One of the main lessons my clan taught me was to be prepared for anything,” Mino proudly announced, “So I have been gathering supplies for this very moment.”

“What is all of that?” Sam asked.

“A little bit of everything,” Mino said.

“W-what are w-we supposed to do with it?” Grace asked.

“I don’t know. Just grab some stuff and brainstorm,” Mino said.

Mino started pulling objects from the pile, somehow preventing the pile from collapsing, until there were various objects scattered around the cramped place.

“So, what have we got?” Mino asked.

“I’ve got these!” Sam said, holding up a large jar of ball bearings.

“W-what do we do with them?” Grace asked.

“Scatter them all over the floor of course,” Sam said, “it will make the bad guy trip and fall.”

“A good start. But it would be more effective if they couldn’t see the ball bearings,” Mino mused.

“Oh, I know!” Sam yelled, “Grace remember those flowers in the green house? The ones that let off all that pollen?”

“Y-yeah,” Grace said.

“What if we put those in the hallway? You could make them puff out a whole bunch of pollen in the bad guys eyes! Then then wouldn’t see the ball bearings,” Sam said.

“That could work,” Mino said, “Do you think you could do that Grace?”

Grace flushed as they both stared at her expectantly.

“I-I c-could try,” Grace stammered, “B-but we have to r-return the flowers l-ater.”

“Don’t worry, well put them back when we’re done,” Mino said as Sam fist pumped, “Okay so we have the bad guy blinded and on the ground. What else?”

“We n-need to catch him,” Grace said.

“Right…wait I know,” Mino said, “We could use one of those big tarps they use to cover the ships sometimes! Rig it so it hoists into the air like a big bag!”

“That’s awesome!” Sam yelled, “But what if they aren’t standing on the tarp after all that?”

“W-we could force them on the tarp,” Grace said, “w-with this.”

Grace slid out an old paint can out from behind her. It was obvious it had been used as there was drippings of bright pink paint around the rim.

“We could h-hang it from the rafters. Then s-swing it at them,” Grace said.

“Like a wrecking ball?” Sam asked.

“I love it,” Mino said, “Okay, Sam you take what we have to the main hallway. Grace go grab the flowers and I’ll get the tarp. We’ll meet up in 10.”

It was more around 30 minutes before they met up but none of them really seemed to mind. They spent the next few hours giggling and laughing as they delighted in setting up their traps. There was a slight argument as Sam and Grace argued over who Mino would float into the rafters to help tie the ropes but Mino solved it by saying he might as well float them both up as they still need to tie the paint can into place as well. Grace gave a gasp delight when Sam appeared with a jar of glitter to add to the paint because ‘if the bad guy escapes, we need to make it easier to find him.’ Looking at their work and feeling pleased, the trio decided it was time to celebrate.

“I-I’ll go to kitchen,” Grace said, “I know where the cookies are.”

“You okay on your own?” Sam asked.

“Y-yeah,” Grace giggled, “We’re defended now, right?”


	2. Chapter 2

There was a screeching, groaning noise as the doors to the base were forced open. Squeezing through the gap was a rather short Nocnavi. His feathers were a light, reddish brown, the very tips of his wings being a light cream color. His dark yellow eyes scanned the room as he adjusted his black and green vest back into a comfortable position.

“Clive log, star date 06. 15. 3030,” Clive said into the recording feature on the communicator on his wrist, “I have infiltrated the Brigade base. A simple task really. And the minute I heard that the brigade had left their base abandoned I knew it was a task that had to be done, for surly I will find something within that is worth taking. Something that will make King Vextor see my worth and promote me to his right hand general, as is my rightful place!”

Clive flinched as his voice echoed through the empty hallways and he turned off the recorder. In reality, it had not, in fact, been an easy task to make his way inside the base. In fact, it had taken hours for him to find the main power source for the defense system and it appeared he accidently severed the power to the automatic doors as well. And because of that, he had no idea how long he had before the brigade returned. He also had no back up, as no one had actually ordered him to infiltrate the base. Or knew he had come here, for that matter. But never mind that, he had a base to search.

Creeping through the base Clive wondered what he would find here. New weapon schematics? Perhaps security codes to all of the brigade’s databases. Clive’s delusions of grandeur were interrupted by the sound of small tap tapping feet. Was there someone still here? Clive’s feathers started to rise and fluff as his anxiety rose and he fixed his eyes on the T-shaped intersection ahead of him. Emerging from around the was a small girl with purple hair decorated with two red flowers and wearing a colorful baggy sweatshirt. Wrapped in her arms was a large jar filled with cookies. A child? On the Starlight Brigade’s main base? This was perfect! She must belong to one of the brigade members. He could ransom her, maybe even force her parents to work for him! As if feeling his gaze on her, the child turned and saw him, still standing in the middle of the hallway with his feathers poofed out to their maximum size. The child lost her grip on the jar and it shattered on the floor, spilling cookies everywhere. The child then took off down the hallway as fast as she could run.

Shaking off his shock, Clive took off after her down the hallway. She was surprisingly fast for her size, or perhaps it was because she knew where she was going and Clive didn’t. As he rounded the corner, he was surprised to see her in the middle of the hallway, as if ready to stand her ground.

“Come on then,” Clive cooed in what he thought was a soothing tone, “this doesn’t have to be difficult. I just need you to come with uncle Clive for a bit.”

“Come a-and get me then,” Grace said.

Furious, Clive charged forward, only to grasp thin air as the girl rocketed into the air. Looking up Clive swore he saw another child with a bushy fox tail lifting her up by her waist. Then he saw nothing as he was surrounded by a cloud of orange pollen. Coughing and sneezing he stumbled forward only to lose his footing as the ball bearings jabbed into his feet. Screeching, his arms flailing, Clive stumbled in every which direction down the hall. Just when he thought he was safe there was a heavy thud as something slammed into his back and he felt a wet sensation spread across his back. Was he bleeding? Falling face first on the floor, his head spinning, Clive was greeted by the singular sensation of being hoisted into the air. Screeching and flailing Clive frantically tried to feel an exit but, still blinded by the pollen, he found none. He was stuck.

Grace, Mino and Sam watched the tarp/bag wriggle and squirm in midair. When they were sure he couldn’t get out, Mino carefully floated Grace down to the floor as Sam crawled down the wall. They stared in silence for a minute at the bag. The silence was broken by an odd sound that sounded something like a mix between a sob and a laugh. Sam and Mino turned to see Grace who, while she was laughing, she also had fat tears running down her cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked.

“You aren’t hurt, are you?” Mino asked.

“I’m okay,” Grace sobbed, “We, w-we did it. B-but I th-thought we were going to d-die.”

Mino and Sam looked at each other for a moment before exploding into bouts of relieved laughter, still filled with the adrenaline of the moment. 

“He was so scary!” Mino said.

“I can’t believe all of this worked!” Sam cried.

“We d-did it!” Grace yelled, “We s-saved the base!”

The three of them cheered and raced around in circles, Mino shifting rapidly between Grace’s form and Sam’s form in his excitement. Their celebration was interrupted by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. They all froze, Mino still wearing Grace’s form, their eyes fixed on the hallway. Arin and Commander Meouch burst into the hallway, freezing as they took in the sight before them.

“What on earth…” Arin said.

“What happened here?” Commander Meouch asked.

“We defended the base,” Grace/Mino announced, his hands on his hips.

“There was an intruder,” Sam added.

“H-he’s in the bag,” Grace finished.

Slowly, careful to push the ball bearings out of the way, Commander Meouch made his way over to the still wriggling bag. With a swipe from his claws he severed the rope holding up the bag and, unceremoniously, dumped Clive onto the floor where he lay in a moaning heap.

“I’ll…I’ll take this one to the holding cells. Have you got the bean squad here?” Commander Meouch asked.

Arin smiled and held out his arms. Bursting into tears, Grace rushed into arms with Sam following soon after. Mino hesitated a moment but Arin motioned for him to join and he quickly rushed over, reverting to his true form in the process. Arin stood, Grace in one arm, Sam in another arm, and Mino hanging onto his back.

“I think I’ve got them,” Arin said, “Now you three, how about you tell me what happened over some milk and cookies?”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone will come rescue Clive. Eventually. Maybe.


End file.
